


In Another Life

by Eleanorose123



Series: Shrimpshipping Week Summer 2018 [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Child Death, M/M, Memory World, Memory World Counterparts, Snakes, Starvation, no they cant catch a break even in ancient egypt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorose123/pseuds/Eleanorose123
Summary: In the days of Ancient Egypt, two pathetic thieves wonder if their next lives will be more fortunate than now.Day 5 entry for Shrimpshipweek Summer 2018: Memory World AU.





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extremely self indulgent day for me, having made Egyptian counterparts for the Shrimps years ago. Were they as lucky as Haga and Ryuzaki in modern times? Heck no.
> 
> Hakata - Haga  
> Haruzaki - Ryuzaki
> 
> Yes, I took the parody names from 5Ds for it.

This land wasn’t made for someone like Hakata. This _world_ wasn’t made for him either. The pitiful child of fourteen sat up against a stone wall, panting and crying helplessly as he thought  of such things, a sharp pain coursing through his whole body as he did.

He just wanted to help his dear friend. Haruzaki had been giving him all the scraps of food he could manage to steal, ignoring his own wellbeing in the process. Hakata woke up in the night to his friend clutching his stomach in pain from not eating in days, and knew he had to do something.

But it was his _eyes_ …Hakata couldn’t see well, the world was such a blur for him. All he could offer in his partnership with Haruzaki were ideas and plans for them to steal their meals, otherwise Hakata was useless. That’s why they were never able to get help from other thieves in the market…and Hakata hated how he held the two of them back like that.

Despite his disability, Haruzaki’s pain pushed Hakata to try and act on his own. To try and manage to find Haruzaki some form of food. He had wandered through the blurry shapes of the night, trying to find something, _anything_ that could keep his friend alive.

He couldn’t have known about the snake lurking near.

Which left him here, lying against an abandoned building as the venom took its toll. Hakata struggled to fight it, but he was helpless to the poison coursing through him. He called out to no avail, for no one would help such a pathetic cause. So he just cried. Cried and hoped for some sort of miracle. For him and for Haruzaki, still starving and nearing his own death for sure.

Hakata couldn’t bring himself to react to a form entering his view. A dark shadow of a person looking down at him. If this was death, the young thief accepted his presence, and welcomed the embrace that enveloped him. But death couldn’t have been so _warm_ …

He gasped and choked out the name of the one holding him. Haruzaki shook and muttered words of apology in return, tightening his hold. He pulled back and brought a hand to Hakata’s face, his thumb wiping away tears to no avail. Through the blurry shapes, Hakata could see Haruzaki staring at him with the most pained face he’d ever been able to see on his friend.

 _This wasn’t fair_ , they both thought.

As a sharp pain went through him, Hakata screamed. His end was near and they both knew it, Haruzaki sobbing helplessly at the truth. Through the pain, Hakata could feel the warmth still radiating from Haruzaki and clung to that feeling as best he could. He wanted Haruzaki to be his final memory, not the venom.

In his last moments, Hakata managed to choke out words of apology, of forgiveness and of love before his life faded away into the now quiet moments of the night.

Haruzaki never let go. He couldn’t bring himself to let go of the still body of his dear partner. No matter how much time passed, no matter how much pain his own body was in from the lack of food. He refused to leave despite it all, until he too could feel his own life fading come sunrise.

With the last of his strength, Haruzaki pushed himself up to rest against the stone wall. His forehead pressed against his passed on friend’s, and in his final moments he thought;

_Maybe in another life, things will be better for us. Maybe the world won’t be so cruel, and maybe we could be together without all of our suffering. Maybe I could love you, and you could love me, and we could live good lives together._

_If there’s a god out there listening; please let our next lives find each other._


End file.
